The Sacrifce
by wolftears13
Summary: This story is from Ginny Weasley’s point of view about her fifth year, her feelings of falling and love and sadness of loss after the last battle against Voldemort. One shot story. Very sad. Please R


A/N: Hey Guys, this is a storyI wrote a couple of years ago and posted on but forgot to post here, soplease tell me what you think of this story.  
I do not own Harry Potter in way or form and give full credit to J.K. Rowling.

I still remember that year like it had been my whole life and not just a year. I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts and he was in his sixth. I remember he had become depressed after the death of his godfather. I still remember the fight I had with him the first night back at school, I had yelled at him because I knew he was hiding something from everyone that was dragging him into the ground and it was at that moment that he, the-boy-who-lived broke down in violent sobs admitting his secrets about the prophecy as I comforted him. After that day though nothing was the same and in no time at all we were going out. Many people had come to believe that we were joined at the hip for we were hardly ever apart.

I knew I should have wondered why Voldemort was being so quiet with no attacks on either the muggle or magic communities; although it was always in my face especially when Harry started training to grasp his knew powers of being able to perform wandless magic, but even as Harry completed his training I was blind to Voldemort's sudden disappearance. I think it was due to the fact that I was truly and madly in love with someone for the first time in my life. Whether Harry noticed Voldemort's absence I am not entirely sure, if he did he never bothered me about it.

I remember a few weeks before the great last battle; Harry had said that he had always wished for me to live a long and happy life, a life filled with love and happiness with my children and grandchildren and whoever I married. Even after Harry's talk I was still unfazed as I knew I would marry Harry, but I should have realised that things are not always as they seem.

A few weeks later Voldemort attacked Hogwarts with full force bringing down the wards that were supposed to keep him out. I still remember staring in horror as Harry walked up to Voldemort with a look of determination set on his face, still remember Harry duelling against Voldemort until he finally managed to disarm the dark lord. I still remember the words he spoke before his last sacrifice. "With this sacrifice I rid the world of all evil as long as my spirit shall live," he had said as he snapped the dark lord's wand. I have never been sure if Harry knew that I had been there the whole time but he did at that moment for he turned around to face me looking at me with love and sadness as he mouthed the last words he would ever utter "I'm sorry," I don't remember him uttering the words of the killing curse; I suppose I was in shock from that point as I saw the flash of green light and then him collapsing to the ground while Voldemort screamed his pain before finally vanishing forever.

I still remember running over to Harry's collapsed form and checking for a pulse thought I knew in my mind he was gone but my heart would never accept the fact that only person I had truly loved was dead, although I later realised that Harry's eyes were closed when I had reached him and he looked peaceful unlike many who were killed with the killing curse. After a while many people had made their way over to where I held onto Harry for dear life until finally Dumbledore pulled me away from Harry and order for his body to be taken away so that he could be buried. I was still in shock as Dumbledore lead me to his office to explain to that Harry had just fulfilled the prophecy by sacrificing himself to save the ones he loved. Dumbledore had also handed me a letter that Harry had wrote before the battle. It had read as follows

My dearest Ginny,  
I am truly sorry that we can not have the life together that you had been dreaming of, but at least I died knowing that you have a chance at a normal life. I would like you to fulfil some last wishes from me. Don't be sad after I am dead be happy for me as I am now starting another great journey and I will finally be reunited with my parents and Sirius, I would also like you to keep going with your life keep on with your school studies and become someone you want to be, I also want you to fall in love again and marry and have lots of children but none of this naming your children after me thing I don't want that, I want them to grow up to be themselves and not someone they never knew. Promise me Ginny that you will fulfil these last wishes. I also want you to know that I will never love anyone as much as I love you and if it is at all possible I will return in spirit to check up on you so never worry if something strange tends to happen a bit as it will only be me trying to tell you I am there watching you.  
Love dearly Harry

I had started to cry after reading the letter as I left the headmaster's office. Later I found out that Harry had made Ron and Hermione make similar promises to what I had.

A few days later Harry's funeral was held on Hogwarts grounds many thousands of people had attended out of respect for Harry. All who had known Harry well over his short life had said something before the song amazing grace was played as the coffin was lowered into the ground as people threw Lily's onto the coffin as a last farewell. Soon the service was over and everyone was lead over to the Great Hall for the wake, everyone that is except for Hermione, Ron, Remus, Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Dumbledore, and most of the Order. I am not exactly sure how long we stayed there staring at the grave but it seemed like years to me before anyone decided to move. But at least I knew Harry was finally at peace.

Many years have passed now, and I have managed to fulfil every one of Harry's wishes. I finished school and went on to become one of the best Healer's St. Mungos had ever seen, I then married when I was twenty-five and ended up having nine children although my marriage to my husband only lasted fifteen years it was quite a happy marriage. That was many years ago as I am now eighty-nine and living happily surrounded by nine children and twenty-five grandchildren; I hope Harry is proud of my achievements in life although I am quite sure I already know that answer. And as I sit here surrounded by the one's I love I know one thing is for certain I will never forget Harry Potter, the boy I will always love. 


End file.
